Just Another Story of Evil
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Basically Story of Evil but i messed with the original plot to make it my own. Rated T just to be safe.


**You want another story?**

**No?**

**Well I'm giving you one any!**

**Normal pov**

"You would almost think they were twins!" said a maid.

"But that is a year older, and he is that maid Lenka's son," said the other maid.

Just then a blue hair boy about 10 came in.

"Why hello Prince Kaito, is you father her with the king?" asked one of the maids.

"Yes, where is Rin?" he asked.

Not like he liked Rin, he just hung out with the little brat to pass the time.

"She is in the garden with that servant boy," said the second maid.

"Thank you miss," said the little boy head to the garden.

In the garden the young girl stood in front of an orange tree that was planted just for her.

"Are you almost to the top yet? I want the best orange there is to offer!" whined the little blonde girl.

"Almost…" said the boy about to grab the highest orange on the tree.

"Got it!" said the boy, just then he lost his balance and fell.

"LEN!" said the girl rushing over to him.

"Are you okay?" she said in panic.

"No, only one thing can make me feel better," he said.

"What is it!?" asked the little girl with worry.

"My princesses smile," he said with a smile.

She smiled and giggled.

"Oh Len! You're so silly!" she said between giggles

"What is so funny Princess?" they both looked up.

It was Prince Kaito.

"Kaito-kun!" squealed little Rin jumping up and hugging him.

"Let's play a game Kaito!" said Rin.

"Sure, just you and me," said Kaito.

"What about Len?" asked Rin looking over at him as he get up.

"What fun is it playing with the servant boy?" asked Kaito.

"It's okay Rin. You two play, I have something to do anyway," said Len walking towards the door.

"Bye Len!" said Rin waving and smiling.

When he got in all of servants were around the study door.

"What's going on?" Len asked.

They all looked at him.

"Think he should hear?" asked a maid.

"It might just be for his own good," said the cook.

Len joined them in the eavesdropping.

On the other side of the door the King Rinto and Lenka the maid were kneeling in front of Queen Lily, the king's adviser, Gakupo and the faithful maid, Luka.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way dear, but I never meant to hurt you," said the king.

"Screw that bullshit!" yelled the queen.

"YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! I know our marriage was falling apart but to stop so low as to do the maid," she said with a smirk.

"I do love you, and Rin, more than anything. It was just at the time we thought you couldn't have children and more than anything I want a child," he said with tears in his eyes.

"BULLSHIT! You have betrayed me, my own servant and worse, my own husband," she said tears filling her eyes.

"The punishment for you, IS EXECUTION!" yelled the queen.

Everyone was silent.

Len was crying.

Just then the silence was broken.

"Who is getting executed?"

All the servants turned around.

Princess Rin and Prince Kaito were standing in front of them.

Len whipped his tears and went over to Rin.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," I said hugging her.

"What's going on?" asked Kaito.

Just then the doors to the study opened.

Lenka and Rinto were in chains, Gakupo and Luka were on both sides of them. The queen's eyes were filled with tears.

"Mommy! Daddy!" said Rin running up to them not really noticing the situation.

Just then the Queen swatted Rin away.

"Rin!" said Len running over to her.

"I don't want to look at you right now," said the queen turning away and following Luka and Gakupo as they lead Rinto and Lenka out.

Rin started crying.

"Why is mommy mad? Did I do something to upset her?" asked Rin.

"_If only you really knew what was going on," _though Len.

"It's okay Rin," said Len holding her in his arms.

"It's okay," he said tears coming from his eyes.

**~Time skip~**

After the execution Luka the maid took custody over Len, since she was close with Lenka. Also after everyone other than Gakupo and Luka her trusty maids were fired and rehired with a whole new staff.

Then 9 years later when Rin was 13 her mother passed away of Malaria. The Rin became queen.

She was a good queen at first but her mother was probably a bad influence on her

"Len execute this traitor!" yelled Rin.

"But Rin, Execution is too harsh for something like illegal trade, at least spare his life. We are talking about a man that has looked after you and your mother," said Len trying to reason with her.

"No, execution is the best punishment, why else would my mother execute my father?" she asked her servant.

Tears filled Len's eyes, but he knew nothing he could say would fix her broken mind set.

For she is the princess, and he is only her servant.

**Was this good?**

**I hope it was!**

**Please review!**


End file.
